


Watching Him Fall

by Willowflower_Waterlily



Series: Inquisitor Lynn [13]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 19:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3861718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowflower_Waterlily/pseuds/Willowflower_Waterlily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lynn watches as Cullen has an episode due to lyrium withdrawal and takes care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching Him Fall

Lynn feels like her heart stops watching Cullen fall to the ground. She runs to him, and it feels like she's running through water. When she reaches him, his body is shaking uncontrollably. Before anyone can stop her, she wraps her arms around him, and pushing healing magic through his body until the shaking stops. "Get Bull, have him take Cullen to my chambers." 

"Aye, your worship." The soldier salutes her and runs toward the tavern.

 

Lynn sits at her desk staring at Cullen. She wanted to do her paperwork, but the sight of him lying unconscious was too much. Pulling her chair beside the bed, she sits down taking his hand in hers. "Please come back to me." She whispers, bringing his hand to her lips.

"You care for him, don't you?" Bryce's voice startles her. She looks behind her to find him sitting on her sofa. 

"I... Yes, I do care for him." She sees a look that's a cross between curiosity and disgust cross his face.

"How could you care for him?" He asks in a low growl. "He's a Templar, his kind ripped your mind apart because they wanted to use you for their own enjoyment. He is probably just like them. He might be nice now, but he will show his true colors soon enough." 

"Do you remember that one Templar when we were young? How he died?" Bryce nods at her. "Feel for lyrium in Cullen's body." Lynn watches Bryce summon magic to check Cullen, and gasps.

"There's lyrium, but it's old. Months old at least... He stopped taking it." Bryce closes his eyes and pinches the bridge of his nose. "He is going to die, no one has survived this. Either way, you are going to end up hurt."

"I know." Lynn replies. "And I was never going to say anything... But, watching him collapse today... I have to."

"If he hurts you, I will hurt him." Bryce promises, and Lynn flashes him a shaky smile. "Though, I have to say, I am surprised at how well you're controlling your emotions. Is it because of him?"

"I don't know, maybe." Lynn shrugs, and squeezes Cullen's hand. "I think it could be Skyhold, or it could be that I was always very good at becoming detached, at least somewhat when I was healing people before I was made tranquil." Bryce kisses her cheek and turns to leave the room.

"I'll let everyone know how he is."

"Thanks, Bryce." Lynn calls out to him. When she turns back to look at Cullen, she sees his eyes are open.


End file.
